


Baze Malbus一回家，就要脱裤子

by Ronwu



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronwu/pseuds/Ronwu
Summary: 一篇现代AU流水账。没有剧情。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 早上闷在被子里疯狂想看他俩嘿嘿嘿，下午就自己割了腿肉。  
> 开始写了发现，啊，我不会写嘿嘿嘿。  
> 所以这是一篇流水账，基本上打着R-18没什么卵用。

Baze Malbus一回家，就要脱裤子。

他把公事包往门口一放，冲着站在门口等他的Chirrut Imwe扑上去，就要把Chirrut打横抱起来往卧室里扔。

他在心急火燎地乘着Bodhi的车往家赶的时候，想了很多种Chirrut做出的反应，譬如Chirrut会吓一跳；吓一跳，接着咧着嘴笑起来吻他；譬如Chirrut会说一句你急什么——话没说完，咧着嘴笑起来吻他。无论如何，Chirrut都会以一个吻回应他这种青春期猴儿急少年一般的反应。

Chirrut没有。

Chirrut慌了，Chirrut一拳打在他胸口，让他捂着心脏蹲在了地上。

Baze说了句操，硬了不少的小三寸却还硬着。

Chirrut弯下身子来，摸索着蹲在地上的Baze说，

“家里……”

“家里有人。”

和Jyn一上一下地叠着脑袋探出头看戏的Cassian忍不住笑了出来，走出了房间；Baze在疼痛中抬头，尽管也不是毛头青年了，仍旧燥得老脸一红，软了许多。

“这……”

是，自己是早回来了一天。可没想到Chirrut跟家里藏了俩人；并不是坏的意味的藏了两人，杀伤力却另有强度。Chirrut挠了挠脑袋说：

“今天喊他们来家里吃饭……没想到你提前回来了。”

“……总比家里藏了个男人强。”

Chirrut的腿还没伸出去，Baze已经抱住了头。Chirrut这次咧着嘴笑了。K-2SO端着两盘菜从厨房走出来，金属的身体上滑稽地系着一条蓝白格子的围裙。

“要扶他起来吗？”

Chirrut摆摆手，

“我来。”

他说。他又弯下身，摸索，摸到Baze伸出来的手，将那个比自己大了三圈的大个子一把拽起来，仰起脸问候式地吻了吻。

“欢迎回来。”

他说。

“Bodhi告诉我们已经结案了。辛苦了，世界第一的弹道专家。”

Baze瞟了靠在墙上抱着胳膊的Jyn和Cassian一眼。

怎么了，还不让结婚二十多年的人亲热了吗？

他把Chirrut的两只手固定在身体两侧，气哼哼地把舌头伸进了Chirrut的嘴里；在Chirrut咬他之前撤退，摸了摸Chirrut的头，

“吃饭。”

K2的脑袋随着Baze的行动轨迹转了128度，这么久了，他还是不知道这两个人在搞哪出。

 

Baze吃饭的时候在生闷气，这一点除了Chirrut谁都不知道。Chirrut听着Baze的打火机每隔五分钟一次的擦擦声，像是小狗一样乖乖地吃着Baze夹给他的菜。Baze从来不问他要吃什么不吃什么，Baze知道他要吃什么不吃什么。

Baze抽的烟比平时多，Chirrut就知道Baze在想什么。Jyn和Cassian依旧在嘻嘻哈哈地讲着法庭上的事，有趣。有趣，Baze也跟着一起笑，Baze是在笑，可Baze也在生闷气。

Baze是喜欢这俩小年轻的：几年前，Baze被刑事律师Bodhi请去做证的时候，在法庭上见证了Cassian和Jyn的针锋相对，死也想不到这俩会在几个月以后结了婚，还给他发了请柬。他带着Chirrut去参加，两个年轻人同样也没想到这个什么也看不见的中年男子会是个武师。

人生何处不传奇呢，Baze当时叼着烟说。

Baze喜欢这俩年轻人，但这不妨碍Baze生闷气。Jyn和Cassian是坏了他的好事，Jyn和Cassian又何罪之有。就怪Bodhi这个大屁眼子没告诉Chirrut他要早回来一天；这也没办法，这个案子办完，Bodhi已经像是被抽空了魂魄，开车都开得Baze提心吊胆了。

谈笑风生，心猿意马。

Baze又点了支烟，火机的火苗哆嗦了一下。

他绷紧了大腿，因上面盖了Chirrut的一只手。

他看着他的丈夫Chirrut：面不改色，全神贯注。

就知道这家伙不是个东西，他想。他的思绪跟着烟雾一起飘散到了窗外，开始思考既然Chirrut做出了首肯，晚上该怎么让他还债。

 

Jyn和Cassian带着K2走了，Baze的气也早就消了大半，只剩下抽烟抽得嗓子疼。K2洗干净了所有的盘子，连家务都全包，让Baze思考了一阵要不要家里也买个这样的保姆机器人。他从浴室出来，腰上裹着浴巾，身体壮得像头牛，肚子上却一块肌肉也没有。他那身材好到令习武的女孩子垂涎三尺的丈夫坐在沙发上，手指摸着盲文书，面前摆着一杯热腾腾的茶。

比他先一步洗完澡的Chirrut身上穿着Baze出差之前送他的红毛衣，把身体裹得严严实实。

Baze读不懂盲文，不知道Chirrut看到了哪里，只知道在章节中间打断Chirrut要被揍。这在Chirrut还没有失明、Baze还在跟他一起念大学的时候他就知道。他只好在Chirrut身边坐下，又要抽烟。Chirrut一把按住了他的手。

“嗓子疼吗？”

“疼。”

“疼你还抽？”

“你不理我，我只能抽烟。”

“我要一直不理你，你是不是要抽到天亮？”

“你还真打算一晚上不理我啊？”

“不对，我不理你了吗？”

“您不是不理我，您这是胡搅蛮缠。”

Chirrut深吸了一口气，抓着他的手挪到他肩膀上，

“耐心点，朋友。”

“我这都洗干净了，就等着您下刀了。可没见过屠夫叫猪耐心点的。”

Chirrut没接Baze乱七八糟的比喻，

“等我看完这一章。”

Baze盯着在自己看来一片空白的书干瞪眼。他看着Chirrut的手在页面上游走，他想着Chirrut的手。他想舔那指尖，想把手伸到毛衣里去摸Chirrut坚实的肌肉，想把Chirrut的毛衣脱掉，顺着Chirrut举起的胳膊去舔Chirrut深陷进去的腋窝。Chirrut的身子靠向他，打断了他的胡思乱想；Chirrut的身子越来越歪，最终被Baze扶着后脑勺躺在了Baze的大腿上。Chirrut闭着眼，Baze看着他。Baze看着Chirrut许久，Chirrut终于夹上书签，放下了书。Baze接过那本书来放在一旁，手掌摸了一把Chirrut的脑袋，

“Chirrut.”

“嗯？”

“我要吻你了。”

Chirrut咧着嘴笑了起来。

 

Baze Malbus一走进卧室，就要脱裤子。

他把Chirrut扔在床上，两个星期摸不到自己最爱的人，对他来说是很可怕的一件事。执意要亲手把Chirrut抱进屋里，那是他三个小时以前生的闷气。Chirrut密度颇大，对他来说算是个挑战，所幸他的腰还没差到闪了的程度。他覆在Chirrut的身上，吻Chirrut的脸，Chirrut的嘴唇，满嘴的胡子蹭得Chirrut发痒，倒也不是一天两天。第一次这么着蹭Chirrut的时候，Chirrut就抓着他的脸向两边扯，说你这一嘴胡子，亲完了不得一嘴毛。Baze也不知脑子烧了几个洞，接了一句道：

“你亲完下面，那才是一嘴毛——”

接着是一声响亮的哎哟我操，Baze从上下铺的上层直接滚到了地上。

那会儿还是个青涩的大学生，现在早已不是了。Chirrut把他踹下去，也摔不断他一根骨头了。

 

三十年前的那个夏天，他从医院出来，腿上打着绷带，一瘸一拐地往宿舍走，Chirrut在房间里拿着书看他，那晚上是Chirrut第一次给他口交。他从上铺把自己的铺盖拽了下来，Chirrut只是默默站在他身后。他铺好了下铺，洗漱洗漱躺上去，Chirrut又溜上了上铺。

倒也不是说Baze住院的时候Chirrut没来看过他；医院里能好好说话，回了这只有两个人的宿舍，气氛就诡谲了起来。Baze把自己整个人团进被子里，窗帘没拉，月光照得房间里影影绰绰。他翻了个身，看到上铺溜下来一个小猴子。小猴子溜下来，站在原地踌躇了片刻，一声不吭地爬上了他的床。

Chirrut问他：

“生气呐？”

他说：

“不生气。”

Chirrut就又用两只手扯住了他的脸，

“你胡扯。”

“我说生气，你怎么办？”

“亲你啊。”

Chirrut说。Baze没脾气。他从初中和Chirrut认识，一起念高中，一起上大学，上大学两个人分到最后一间宿舍，近似于同居，他还闷到大二才敢说，说完了还是Chirrut先亲的他给他回应。他太喜欢Chirrut了，喜欢到了怂的地步。

Chirrut动了动，把他的被子掀开，自己钻进去，又裹上，脑袋向下窜，窜得Baze一声惊呼，被Chirrut伸过来的手堵住了嘴。Chirrut扯掉了Baze的睡裤，手指在黑暗中作用于Baze软趴趴的阴茎，兴致盎然地感受着Baze逐渐硬起来的过程，接着垂下了脑袋去。口舌笨拙，不影响Baze的感官。Baze想，这是一种带着诅咒的亲昵，诅咒他爱这个男人一直到死。

这当然是他在高潮后得到的感悟；被Chirrut的舌头绕着龟头舔舐的时候，他觉得自己像一滩水一样溶化在了床上。他有很多想说的东西，一句都说不出来。他坐起身子来，掀开被子，看到Chirrut汗水涔涔的额头，忍不住伸出手，摸着Chirrut的脸颊，指尖擦过Chirrut的耳廓，擦得Chirrut身子一抖，动作僵了一瞬，抬起眼睛来看着他。那时候的Chirrut还看得见，还有着一双在月光下颇显澄澈的蓝色眼眸。

他示意Chirrut停下来，拽着Chirrut的胳膊让他坐起了身，拉近了Chirrut以便让自己吻得到那对儿嘴唇。他扣住Chirrut的腰往自己的胸前拽，好让Chirrut的大腿贴近自己的阴茎；他吻Chirrut的喉结，手指握住了他和Chirrut的硬挺一起摩擦。他第一次听到Chirrut的喘息声，在他的头顶之上，软绵绵地足够劈开他的天灵盖。他是那样喜欢Chirrut啊，喜欢Chirrut无意识地向前挺着的腰部，他能够用单臂圈住大半；他喜欢Chirrut贴着自己脖颈的胸口，他想那将是他离开锁骨之后的下一个目的地。Chirrut箍住了他的背，喘息之中，贴着Baze的耳朵：

“……对不起。”

“对不起什么？”

Baze松开了咬着Chirrut锁骨的牙齿，问他。

“你的腿。”

“谁还没断过个腿。”

Baze说。抬起头看着Chirrut，他抚过Chirrut的嘴唇，

“我爱你，”

他说，

“从很久以前开始，从你完全不知道的时候开始……”

Chirrut有些羞耻，赤裸相见的情况下被Baze突然这么着告白，他不知该作何反应。Baze没有要求他做出反应；Baze紧紧地将他抱进怀里，满腔都是Chirrut身体的味道和汗水的气息。他在前所未有的快感中震颤着达到高潮，粘液涂满了他和Chirrut的阴茎。月光下看不清，他想Chirrut脸上的红潮必是另一番美景。

 

Baze只知道Chirrut的脸会涨红，不知道Chirrut在做爱的时候会从脸一直红到胸口。他后来知道了，想指给Chirrut看，Chirrut已经看不到了。毕业前夕，护士路过医院的走廊，看到一个一米八几的大老爷们儿坐在椅子上，宽厚的手捂着脸，眼泪从指缝中间涌出来，啜泣无声。Chirrut从手术室被推出去了，还没有醒。Chirrut还不知道自己的眼睛没救了，Baze知道。Baze的眼泪止不住，Baze的眼泪只能在Chirrut还没有醒来的时候止不住。他回到病房，坐在Chirrut的病床前，在Chirrut悠悠醒转后，问他要吃什么。

Chirrut却伸出手来，摸着Baze的脸，摸到一脸的湿漉漉，咧嘴笑了笑说，吃点葡萄吧。

Chirrut接着说：

“谁还没瞎过个眼睛。”

Baze想起自己断过的那条腿，哭也不是，笑也不是。他看到Chirrut在笑，他就跟着笑了。从很久很久以前开始，从Chirrut完全不知道的时候开始，他就已经在追随着Chirrut的一举一动了。

 

Baze和Chirrut毕了业，带着Chirrut搬了家，便不再在做爱的时候黑灯瞎火。在学校宿舍里总是担心些什么，谈恋爱也像是做贼；搬了家，用无法无天来形容或许不算过火。Chirrut消沉过，Baze便每天读书给他听，逗他笑，给他夹菜，从他身边寸步不离。Baze收拾好了新家，便把Chirrut抱在怀里抱进了家，在家里转圈，然后把晕晕乎乎的Chirrut扔进了卧室。

他躺在Chirrut身边，看着对面的墙，

“记得上学那会儿吗——我说，总有一天，我要把你抱起来，按在墙上干。”

“不记得。”

Chirrut撇了撇嘴说。

“你说不记得，你以为我就不那么干了吗？”

“我知道你得那么干，我才故意说不记得。”

“也不知道你这贫嘴是跟谁学的——” 

“名师出高徒。”

Baze也不知道这是在夸他还是在骂他，总之那天晚上，他把Chirrut抵到了墙上。Chirrut因身体的悬空而感到了本能的恐惧，Baze有力的两只大手牢牢地拖住了他的臀部。内壁紧紧地吸附着Baze在他体内的坚硬，重力的缘故让Baze比平时刺得更深。尽管自己习武，力量已非常人可及，Chirrut还是感受到了Baze那一身的蛮力。他的两条腿夹住了Baze的腰，腿侧触碰到的Baze的腰很软。他在一片黑暗之中，将自己的缺失的感官叠加在肉体的快感之上，呻吟比任何时候都要更加响亮，回荡在尚没有多少家具的房间里。

自己似乎失去了很多，又好像什么都不曾变过。以往与曾经变成碎片在汗水中溶解消逝，Chirrut在Baze身上感受到了朦胧的新生。他抓住了Baze的长发，嗅着和自己相同的洗发水的气息，黑暗之中察觉到物理可感的沉沦。这是一种带着亲昵的诅咒。

 

Baze和Chirrut认识了四十年，十年做哥们儿，十年谈恋爱，二十年结婚。Chirrut说都这样了结婚没什么意义，Baze说不行，好不容易合法化了，我就要跟你结婚。我要跟你绑一块儿，跟你戴戒指跟你买房，跟人说这是我丈夫。Chirrut没办法。Baze梗起来，比他还幼稚。

于是他们结了婚，二十年过去，诅咒持续了三十年。二十年过去，Baze还是像只猴子一样，出差回来了要往自己身上扑。他知道Baze早就惦记着要脱了自己的毛衣，所以他在毛衣里什么也没穿。Baze终于如愿以偿，他用闻都能闻到Baze身上的雄性激素正在指数增长。他的下腹传来瘙痒与酥麻，那是Baze的胡子擦过他的肚脐的效果。睡裤的腰带被解开了；裤腰划过他的小腿，他的裸体暴露在Baze眼前。

“……三十年了，”

他听到Baze的喉咙咕咚一声，

“你还是这么好看。”

“又不是第一次见——”

“俩星期没见了。刮目相看。”

Chirrut仰起脸，将两腿微微打开，手指在关键部位停留片刻，滑向自己的大腿内侧，

“只是看看而已吗，Mr. Malbus?”

Baze吸了一口气，

“……三十年了，”

他说，

“我还是玩不过你。”

Chirrut颇感自豪。欲擒故纵的套路，Baze懂。Baze懂，到了他这里就变得不再懂。Baze在他面前，永远都是那个赤诚的、笨拙的、热情的小伙子。他的新生因Baze的陪伴而起，因Baze的赤诚、笨拙与热情而蓬勃。他勾住Baze的脖子，坐起身来，凑上前去，手掌盖在了Baze的小帐篷上。

“你是弹道专家，你知道怎么开枪最准确，和——最舒服。Baze.”

几个小时以前咬牙切齿要让Chirrut还债的想法瞬间溃不成军，不知是不是两周没做的缘故，Baze的脑子陷入了情绪上的高热引起的停滞。他的眼睛越过Chirrut的肩膀，看到了卧室的墙。他咽了咽口水，贴在Chirrut的耳垂上道：

“我看，去墙边儿上？”

Chirrut咧着嘴笑了起来。

Baze Malbus终于脱了裤子。

-END-


End file.
